


Gost of u

by Carliro



Category: Circles
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Furry, Hardcore, M/M, Underage - Freeform, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Ken have some naughty bonding time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gost of u

"What part of "use the Durga" didn't you understand?" asked Jason a mix of faux-anger and condescending mockery.

 

"Fuck off kid, you know the controls are broken" retorted Ken.

 

This was quickly followed by a moan of pain, as he accidently put too much pressure on his still recovering ribs. Concerned, Jason picked some spare ice and sat on the cheetah's right on the coach, administring the curative properties of the frozen water softly. Ken, relieved significantly, let out a soft pleasure moan, which started to turn Jason on. Overwhelmed by his 14 year old hormonal factories' dark intentions, he moved his free hand to Ken's tigh, stroking the inner side gently. Just as ken noticed, Jason kissed his cheek, licking it a little.

 

"K-kid, I..."

 

"No underage crappy excuses, please" Jason said sofly, blushing a little, as he reached for Ken's pant-covered erection, "I know you fucked kids as old as me."

 

"And your dad?"

 

"He doesn't have to know" Jason winked seductively, starting to unzip Ken's zipper.

 

"F-fine, but let's go to my room."

 

Hastily rising, he looked down at the young otter, who was sitting sluttily on the couch. He looked very sexy with his very short shorts and white socks, and Ken briefly considered violating him right there, but he decided to grab his arm and pulling Jason up. Both males run as fast as they could to Ken's apartment, and once there the cheetah wasted no time in throwing the otter to the bed. The position was absolutely priceless, the teen with his ass raised and tail moved to the side, ready for taking it.

 

"Geez, let me take off my clothes before you sodomize me" Jason chuckled, wagging his ass to excite the cheetah.

 

As Jason took off his clothes, Ken had an idea. He merely opened his zipper, revealing his already precumming cock. Once Jason was completly naked except for his socks, Ken went to the other side of the bed and slapped the cock on the otter pup's face. Initially stunned, Jason didn't question at all and promptly did his best suction.

"Am I your first, bitch?"

With as much care as to not damage the erection, Jason nodded.

"Figures. Spit on it, then lick just the head."

Jason did just that, with the creative liberty of adding soft kisses on the head and giving a positively adorable look at the dominating male.

"Now lick around the head, and pass your tongue under my shaft..."

Jason did so, but also returned to the first instructions, and he also decided to lick all over the shaft and run circles with his tongue on the head. For Ken, the boy was amazing, with so much talent despiste being a virgin. Jason, meanwhile, was clearly getting off on the submission, masturbating furiously as he worked with his mouth. At some point, he decided to focus exclusively on the balls, enciting a series of intense howling moans from Ken.

The cheetah didn't want to cum yet, and left Jason's warm mouth. Picking a condom - a self lubricating one -, he sat on the other side of the bed, next to Jason's rump, and gave it a smack.

"Ouch!" yelped the otter in surprised, panting a bit.

"This is for being a smartass."

Jason began crawling away, in mock fear, but Ken grabbed his tail and raised it, gaining leverage and access to the boy's ass. At first, he used strong, but widely spaced smacks, before quickening the pace and decreasing the strength, occasionally using stronger ones. Jason's was pratically on fire, so hot it was. He panted like a dog, his cock harder than ever. He attempted to masturbate, only to have Ken grab his fists and join them together on his back with his left hand, as if the otter was a punk prisoner. Ken was atop the young otter, breathing on his neck.

"You're my bitch, kid. All your pleasure comes from me. No pawing, capiche?" Ken said in a low seductive voice, giving a hard smacking on Jason's rump.

"Yes master..." whimpered Jason, who silently cursed Ken for not allowing him to masturbate.

"Reffer to me as God" snarled Ken, trying as much as he could to not laugh his ass off.

"Oh Lord Almighty, bless me with the Spear of Longinus" said Jason, with a mixture of submission and mockery.

Snickering, Ken spanked Jason once more, delivering shallow and quickly succeeded smacks, that served more to warm up the ass. Jason discovered he loved those, as they left an extraordinarily arousing sensation. He was now panting incoherently, humping the bed to try to ejaculate.

Ken, not too impressed, decided that it was time to mark Jason as a whore. He positioned himself above the otter, rubbing his erection between the buttocks.

"You want this, don't you, little slut?"

"Oh...yes...Ke-"

A strong smack.

"God, remember?"

"My Lord....fuck me...please...."

Happy to oblige, Ken release the otter's hands to put on the condom. Just before Jason managed to fap, Ken grabbed Jason's hips, slowly opening the boy's ass with the head. After the head was through, he wasted no time in thrusting rapidly, imediately fucking Jason to oblivion.

"OH MY FUCKING JESUS!" screamed Jason, moaning wildly in pleasure and pain, grabbing the edges of the bed fiercely.

Ken increased the pace and smacked him.

"I'm am not the christian God!"

Jason once again was reduced to gibberish, moaning loudly as Ken fucked him without any restraints. His prostate produced blinding flashes of pleasure, and his anal walls were already unbelievably sore. Ken was equally loosly his consciousness, given how heavenly tight the boy was. Never in his life had an ass pounding been so intense.

After ten minutes or so, Jason came, many jets of cum pooling the bed beneath him. Ken quickly withrew, threw away the condom and turned Jason around, masturbating furiously above his face. When he was about to cum, he shoved his cock inside Jason's mouth, the kid swallowing most of it. Whatever sperm remained was wiped on Jason's face.

Both males were very tired, laying overwhelmed on the bed, panting for what it seemed an eternity.

"So, did you like it?" asked Ken, afraid he'd been too rough.

"That was fucking awesome! I think my ass will be sore for weeks, though."

"Yeah, maybe I'll to invent some excuse for you to stay in bed."

Ken rolled closer to Jason; they were on inverted positions, so Ken's upper body was close to Jason's ass. His anus was gaping and blood red - though bleeding very little, if at all -, and Ken was beginning to get turne don again. Covering his fingers with saliva, he explored the open hole, touching the sore anal walls.

"I-I'm a bit sore now" said Jason.

"I know. Don't worry, I won't fuck you this hard again if you don't want to."

"I do want wanna get fucked like that. It felt amazing."

Ken had an idea. He aproached the open hole, and began to rim it, the tongue licking the sore anus inside and out. Jason gave a long moan, enjoying the smoth and wet tongue on his abused ass.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Ken, have you seen Jason?" asked Douglas, opening the door...


End file.
